A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Lia76
Summary: When their current case forces Sam to confront a painful time in his past, he is again reminded that sometimes the monster you have to watch out for the most is one hundred percent human. Sam's POV. WARNING: some references to child physical abuse.


**A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

**Chapter One**

"Thank you for your help, Kaylee," I say with a gentle squeeze to her hand. "And it'll be okay, you'll see."

Shaking with adrenaline I stand up from the kitchen table to see Dean in the doorway. My mouth drops open and my heart starts to pound unbearably fast in my chest. Oh…my…God. Tell me he didn't hear us talking. Tell me he didn't hear _everything_.

Without warning, Dean suddenly charges at me, yanking me forward out of the kitchen and into the foyer, slamming me into the wall so hard that the picture hanging up next to me falls to the floor with a crash. He's grabbing me so tight around the collar now that I almost can't breathe. Dean glares at me, his eyes flashing and brimming with unshed tears.

"Tell me, Sammy," he growls into my ear, his voice low and tight with emotion. "Tell me that you made it up. That NONE of that happened. That you just told her all of that...stuff to get into her head."

"Dean," I finally am able to gasp and he lets up on my collar a bit, but only a bit.

"TELL ME THAT YOU MADE IT ALL UP!" Dean demands so loudly into my ear that I flinch.

Dean studies me, his face inches from mine, for another agonizingly long moment before he drops his grip, allowing me to finally gulp in the air. He steps back as if waiting for me to say something.

I don't.

I know I can't tell him want he wants to hear.

He backs up further toward the front door, his eyes bearing into me, into my soul, I guess. I don't know if he sees what he wants or not.

"I'm sorry," I finally mutter uselessly. And I am. I never wanted him to find out this way. Maybe never at all...

With a shake of his head, he turns around to storm out the front door, leaving it wide open. The late night breeze whips my hair around as I watch him get into the Impala and roar off. Knowing I'm not going to try and follow him, I numbly shut the door and for the first time notice that Kaylee is watching me from the kitchen doorway.

I feel weak and slide down to sit on the cold hardwood floor, drawing my knees to my chest. Without a word, she sits down next to me. I don't know how long we sit there in silence or what we are even waiting for.

We wait anyway.

**One Week Ago…**

"Hey, Bobby," Dean says cheerfully after answering his cell phone.

I look up from my laptop with interest, hoping the older man is calling just to say hello, although I highly doubted it.

After a few minutes of listening and nodding every few moments, Dean speaks again.

"Sure, Bobby. I remember him. He's missing? Was he on a hunt?" Dean asks as he sits down on one of the queen beds.

More nodding and more listening, I observe intently. My research on my laptop is abandoned as my curiosity in the phone call grows.

"Sure we'll take it for you. What do you know so far?" Dean asks and then listens some more. "You think we should start with his daughter?" Dean continues. "Kaylee. Okay, yeah, got it."

He listens to more directions from Bobby for at least another five minutes before hanging up.

"What's up?" I ask as I close my laptop.

"Bobby needs us on a job for him since he's tied up with another case. A hunter's missing," Dean explains as he begins to unsystematicaly toss his clothing into his worn duffle bag.

I smile and resist the urge to pull his clothing back out to fold it first. Typical Dean, whether he was in a hurry or not.

"Who?" I ask as I walk a few short steps into the bathroom to gather my stuff from the sink and shower.

"Wolfe. Mike Wolfe. You remember him?" Dean asks as he continues to grab his stuff.

My heart stops and I grab the sink to steady myself, glad that Dean can't see that I'm likely as white as a ghost now. _Mike Wolfe_? His name was the last one I expected to hear. Last one I _ever_ wanted to hear again.

"Come on, Sammy! Stop checking yourself out in the mirror and hurry your ass up!" Dean teases me with a laugh, but my attention is temporarily lost to one of many memories that I hoped would stay buried forever…

_"__You know why he left you here…alone…with me, don't you?" the tall dark haired man with the light blue eyes asks me as he painfully clenches my shoulders, ignoring my attempts to wrench free. "He knows that you need a firm hand. He knows he doesn't have the stomach to do it, being your father and all. So I'm going to do it for him. Don't you get it, boy? He wants me to. For your own good. To make you a man. To make you a hunter."_

_Why…why is he smiling? I wonder in vain as I back up toward the wall, knowing full well I have no options left and nowhere to go..._

I close my eyes and swallow, willing myself to keep down my breakfast. I'm surprised how much hearing that name still affects me. It shouldn't. It was a long time ago and I could surely take him with one hand tied behind my back now. Just let him try...

"I said move it!" Dean repeats impatiently with a good natured squeeze to my shoulder. "I'll fill you in on the details in the car. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"I'm coming," I respond, ready or not.

Only God knows that answer.


End file.
